Class D Grayman
by Masamune Uchiha
Summary: I had no idea why I was being so nice to this girl. Nice wasn't usually my thing. "So what's your name?" "Rin Yukari." "Kanda." I wasn't going to tell her my first name. I never used it anyway. I knew that whenever lunch was over and Lavi found me again I would never hear the end of it. KandaXOC
1. The First Encounter

Class D. Gray Man

Prologue: The First Encounter-Kanda

I walked into the lunch room with Lavi and short stack and we took our usual seats at the large round table in the corner of the room. Waiting for us at the table was the usual group of Lenalee, Miranda, Krory, Suman, and Reever. I sat in the chair closest to the corner with Suman on my left and the only empty seat to my right. My eyes wandered across the lunch room while I waited for our table to be called up to get food. I had my arms crossed and I was leaning back in my chair so that I was also leaning against the wall.

"Hey did you guys hear about the new girl?"

Lavi of course was our biggest idiot and the king of gossip. The group was now interested In a topic which was good as long as they didn't involve me. My eyes came across a girl about a head shorter than me with long black hair. I didn't recognize her so she must be the new girl Lavi mentioned.

"Yea she's right over there see the one with the long black hair."

"Oh yea I see her she looks nice."

"Are you kidding Allen she looks amazing!"

I rolled my eyes at Lavi's last comment and stood up. I figured since I had nothing better to do at the moment I would go talk to the girl in hopes of a conversation more interesting than anything Lavi could come up with.

"Hey Yu where ya going?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"Aw come on you know I can't resist when you've got an attitude like that."

"You're about to see the full extent of my attitude if you don't shut your mouth!"

"Alright alright calm down man I was just kidding. But seriously where are you going?"

"None of your business."

Without further comment I walked away. I could feel Lavi's curious gaze follow me as I made my way across the room to where the girl was standing. She had her back to me still looking around the room.

"Are you looking for a place to sit?"

She turned around quickly and she looked startled. Now that she was facing me I could see her face. Her bright green eyes were looking straight into my icy blue ones. Normally if anyone looked me in the eyes I would glare or turn around and walk away. Bt it was different with this girl somehow.

"I'm sorry to startle you. You looked like you were trying to figure out where to sit."

"Oh um well…I am. I don't really know anyone here to sit with."

"You can sit with me."

"Really? Thank you."

I nodded and took a look around myself. I found a smaller table at the opposite corner from the one I usually sat at and I took her over there. Nobody else sat at the table and there plenty of people in between me and Lavi. I would have gone and sat back at the table with them but if I brought the girl over there Lavi wouldn't leave her alone. Sitting at this table was better. I had no idea why I was being so nice to this girl. Nice wasn't usual my thing.

"So what's your name?"

"Rin Yukari."

"Kanda."

I wasn't going to tell her my first name. I never used it anyway. I knew that whenever lunch was over and Lavi found me again I would never hear the end of it.

"So Kanda is that your first name?"

"No but it's the name I go by."

"Oh what is Your first name then?"

"Yu."

"Oh I see."

Damn she had to ask didn't she? For whatever reason I told her to. I just don't understand why I feel the need to be nice to her. In a normal situation I would've told her that my name was none of her damn business.

"People use to call me by my last name to since there were two of us with the same first name. They would call the other girl Rin and they would call me Yukari."

"So which do you prefer?"

"I don't really care I respond to either one."

"So you don't mind if I just call you Rin then?"

"Nope not at all."

Our table was called up and so we walked into the lunch line. When we sat back down with our food I had an excuse to be quiet which I liked. Again for some reason I decided to be nice and when we were both done I silently picked up her tray and threw it away along with mine. At the other side of the room I saw Lavi flailing his arms to get my attention. I sighed and walked back to my new table.

"I'll be right back my idiot friend wants me."

"Um okay."

After I excused myself I walked over and sat down in my seat.

"What?"

"What's going on over there Kanda? I mean it's not like you to randomly walk up to a girl and start talking to her without any rude or grumpy comments. And it's especially not like you to sit at a table alone with said girl and continue to talk and then you also threw away her tray. This is too nice for the Kanda I know."

"Is that all?"

Lavi got one of his troublesome smiles and looked over at short stack.

"Ya know Allen I think our dear friend Kanda might have a crush on a certain new girl."

"Ya know Lavi I think you might have caught on to something."

I closed my eyes and clenched my fist. The two of them sure knew how to get under my skin.

"I do not have a crush on the new girl."

"Suuuurrrreeee Kanda."

"I don't."

"Whatever you say."

I reached over and grabbed Lavi's scarf and pulled him closer.

"Lavi don't make me hit you."

Out of nowhere I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I heard Lavi cry out so I knew he must have been hit to. I looked straight at Lenalee. She looked back at me and then at Lavi.

"Both of you knock it off would you! Kanda quite threatening Lavi and Lavi leaf Kanda alone! That goes for you to Allen."

I stood up and walked back over to Rin rubbing the back of my head. When she saw me she laughed and I quietly sat down next to her. She sounded nice when she laughed. Damn Lavi and Allen might actually be right for once in their lives.

"What happen to your head?"

"Nothing."

Maybe just maybe….

"So what did your idiot friend want?"

I might just like this girl.

"Nothing really he was just being and idiot."

"Oh."

She smiled at me with her head in her hands and her elbows propped up on the table. I smiled back nothing big really just a small smile.

"I can't wait for lunch tomorrow Kanda."

I simply nodded. I couldn't wait for lunch tomorrow either but it wasn't like I was going to admit to it.


	2. Accidents Happen

Chapter 1: Accidents happen.

It had been a few days since I met Rin. We sat at that little table everyday at lunch and we shared a few classes including gym. Today was a free day in gym in which we were allowed to basically do whatever we wanted. Lavi and short stack were playing basketball while Krory was attempting to get the ball from Lavi.

"Hey Kanda, do you wanna go outside?"

Rin came up to me smiling and pointing towards the open gym door. I stood up and walked outside with her. There were a few other students outside but most of them stayed inside. We sat down next to the side of the building. I had one arm rested on a raised knee while the other hand was flat on the concrete. Rin had both of her knees pulled up to her chest and her chin was rested on them.

"What made you want to come outside?"

"I like fresh air."

"Hm."

I was looking out over the field. Once you came outside there was a flat grassy area. At the edge of the grass there was a steep hill that leads down to the gravel in the baseball field. Past the baseball field there was the Soccer/football field that was surrounded by the track field. All together the school grounds were a decent size and the fields were well taken care of.

"If we're going to be outside we should at least walk around."

I stood up and offered her a hand. She took my hand and pulled herself up. I Walked down and jumped off down to the lower part of the field. I turned around just in time to see Rin slip. I ran back and slid across the gravel and fortunately got there in time. Rin landed safely on top of me instead of the hard gravel. Unfortunately she was heavier than she looked knocking the wind out of me.

"Rin!"

I heard Lavi calling out her name in alarm. He must have seen her fall. Lavi, Krory and short stack were all looking over the edge.

"Kanda!"

Damn what are they going to say?

"Are the two of you alright?"

Rin rolled off of me and stood up brushing the dirt off of her.

"Kanda thank yo- Kanda are you okay?"

Rin must have gotten concerned when I didn't get up after she did. I was still on the ground with my eyes closed and my face scrunched up in pain.

"Hey Kanda can you hear us."

I slowly and shakily sat up. I blinked a couple of times trying to get focus back.

"I'm fine."

I looked up at Rin who was staring horrified at my arm.

"Kanda your bleeding!"

"Huh?"

I looked down at my arm and sure enough it was bleeding all the way down to my wrist. That must have happened when I slid across the gravel.

"It's just a scratch."

"Oh Kanda I'm soo sorry! This is my fault!"

"Shut up Rin!"

She looked taken aback and I immediately regretted my harshness.

"Hey don't….don't be upset. It wasn't you fault alright."

I looked the other way not wanting her to see my face. What she didn't know was that she was the only person who could ever make me blush! I stood up and brushed the gravel off the back of my shirt.

"That's what I get for rolling up my sleeves all the time."

I saw that I had gotten blood on my shirt.

"I guess that also what I get for wearing a white shirt."

Still looking away from the three of them he smiled when he heard Rin laugh.

"Hey at least let me take you to the nurse so that you're not walking around with blood on your arm all day."

I was about to protest. I never went to the nurse for anything. Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee have all tried at some point to get me to go to the nurse when I got hurt but I would always refuse.

"Here come on you look ridiculous."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the building. As we vanished inside I could've sworn I heard Lavi laugh. We got a pass from the gym teacher and walked down the hallway to the nurse's office. Rin was still holding my hand which I can't say I didn't like. She opened the door and we walked in.

"What can I do for you?"

The nurse walked in and looked at me with a funny look.

"Yuu Kanda? I thought I would never see you in here."

I rolled my eyes and was about to say something but Rin beat me to it.

"He got hurt in gym helping me. I slipped out side and fell where the grass area drops off and he caught me. He had to slide across the gravel in order to get there before I hit the ground. He broke my fall but he scraped up his arm pretty bad."

"Oh I see. Kanda is there a reason you've got your arm around your chest?"

I hadn't even realized I had my arm around my chest but now that she mentioned it my ribs were sore.

"Come on sit down and let me fix you up."

I sat down on the edge of the small bed against the wall and Rin sat down in the chair on the opposite side.

"Now I can assume it's your ribs that are bothering you since Rin fell on you am I right?"

I nodded.

"Alright let's have a look then, can you take off your shirt?"

I unbuttoned my shirt and slid it off. It wasn't very white anymore.

"Yup, looks like it starting to bruise. That's going to be sore for a while but nothings broken so your fine. Now all I have to do is clean up your arm and wrap it up and you can go back to class."

"Fine."

When she was done wrapping my arm up I started to put my shirt back on when the nurse stopped me.

"Oh no no no you don't want to wear that around for the rest of the day. Here go in that closet and I have a box of clothes in there you can wear something that's not so dirty."

I slid my arm back out of the sleeve and walked into the closet. I found the box labeled spare clothes and dug through the box until I found a shirt that was similar to the one I was wearing except it was light blue instead of white. I put it on and buttoned it up leaving the top two buttons undone. As I walked back out of the closet I rolled up the sleeves.

"Are you ready to go Rin?"

I looked over to where she sat and saw that her cheeks were red. It must be because I took off my shirt. Since she wasn't looking I smiled at the thought.

"Rin?"

She looked up seeing that I had a shirt on this time her shoulders relaxed. I thought the whole thing was pretty entertaining. She stood up and we started to walk back to the gym. We passed Lenalee in the hall.

"Hey Kanda, Rin where are you guys headed?"

"Gym."

"Oh where'd you come from?"

"The nurse."

"Why did you go there did one of you get hurt?"

I held up my arm for her to see. She looked shocked at first and then looked at Rin.

"You actually got him to go to the nurse? Rin your amazing!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks Lenalee."

"What happened to your arm anyway Kanda?"

"Rin slipped and I caught her but my arm got scraped up by the gravel on the baseball field."

"Oh….hey wait I thought you were wearing a white shirt today?"

"I was until it got covered in dirt."

"Hm well I gotta get back to class see ya at lunch."

"Bye Lenalee."

We got back to the gym just in time for the bell to ring. I walked into the boy's locker room to get my stuff. As soon as I put the combination in the lock and opened it I was attack by Lavi.

"Hey man you okay?"

"I will be when you get off of me."

"Aw Come on Kanda you're such an antisocial bum."

"Sorry to disappoint now move Lavi!"

I didn't really care that much but my ribs were hurting and Lavi didn't help. I got my stuff and we walked to the lunch room. As of yester day Rin had started sitting with the rest of my group in the chair that used to be empty. I was watching the door for Rin since she hadn't gotten to the lunch room yet. Eventually I saw her walking in smiling. She got to the table and was about to sit down when this kid ran past knocking her over. She landed in my lap and I had to wrap my arm around her back so that she didn't hit her head on the table.

"Are you okay Rin?"

"Yea I'm okay."

She moved to sit in her chair beside me.

"Hey Rin how many times do you think you're gonna fall on Kanda today."

Her cheeks went red again and I reached over and smacked Lavi.

"Dumbass."

Allen and Lenalee laughed while Lavi rubbed the back of his head. We went to get our food once our tabled was called. I was glad that the school had tea. Being in a privet school had some advantages. Lunch was over in what seemed liked no time at all. I walked Rin to her next class and from there I went to mine. The rest of the day flew by and before I knew it I was at my locker grabbing my bag at the end of the day. I walked outside and stood against the wall and waited for Rin to come out.

"Hey Rin what are you doing for the rest of the day?"

"Nothing. Unless you had something in mind?"

"Actually I do have something in mind. I was planning on going to the park today and I wouldn't mind some company."

"And you want me to come with you."

"Only if you want to go."

"Well what are we waiting for?"

"Hm."

We walked down to the park and sat down on one of the benches.

"Have you ever climbed a tree?"

"Yea why?"

"Can you climb the trees here?"

"Sure."

I got up off the bench and walked over to the nearest tree. It took me a little longer than usual to climb all the way up but I still got there.

"You coming?"

I looked down and saw her try to climb the tree. She struggled a lot but she got close enough for me to help her, the rest of the way.

"How do you climb so easily?"

"Experience."

The branch we were sitting on was short making the space to sit limited. Rin was sitting next to the trunk while I was barley sitting all the way on the edge. Our legs were right next to each other's and at some point I was beginning to doubt the branch would hold up.

"So Kanda I've been wondering….why do you keep your hair so long?"

"It's just how I've always had it."

"I like it the way it is but I was just curious."

"There's nothing wrong with that. I know it seems girly but I don't really care."

"It is pretty girly."

"Thanks."

Rin laughed.

"You're welcome."

I rolled my eyes. I was getting a little nervous not like I would ever admit that. There was a reason I asked her to come with me although I was having trouble getting to it. Lavi was right to a degree. After this first week of school with her I was starting to like this girl. I wouldn't be stupid enough to say that I loved the girl I just liked her. It's just nice to be around her.

"Hey Rin can I tell you something that no one else is allowed to hear?"

"You can tell me whatever you want but why am I the only one allowed to hear it?"

"Because if other people knew I would never hear the end of it."

"So by people you mean Lavi?"

"Basically."

She laughed a little.

"So is this something that makes you seem anything but the macho man you think you are?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well your rude, stubborn, easily angered, and you act like you don't care about anything, and you hardly show any emotion."

"Alright I get the point."

"So what do you want to tell me?"

"Well I….like you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Like more than a friend?"

"Well yes but I wouldn't go as far as to say I loved you."

"Good if you said you loved me I wouldn't believe you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that you hardly know enough about me to say that you loved me."

"Oh."

I was definitely uncomfortable. I'm not exactly great with this sort of thing. I'm used to being silent and stoic and indifferent. I don't know what it is about her that makes me act like the complete opposite of my usual self. It is irritating in a way.

"So are trying to ask me to be your girlfriend or did you just think I would fine it nice to know."

"Well I had just planned on telling you but if you want to be my girlfriend than I wouldn't object."

"Hmmm…. I think I do want to be your girlfriend."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Hm."

When it started getting late we got out of the tree and walked back to the school grounds. At the school there were dorms. Living at high school sounds like it can't be all that great but when you don't really have anywhere else to stay it's considered home sweet home. I shared a room with Lavi, Krory and short stack. Rin shared a room with Lenalee and Miranda. When I walked into my dorm I saw the usual. Short stack had his head in the refrigerator while Lavi and Krory were on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Kanda's back."

"Where have you been?"

"None of your damn business."

I laughed a little in my head. It seemed like that was my answer for every question Lavi asked me.

"You were with Rin all day weren't you?"

"I said it was none of your damn business."

"That means yes."

I about to go to my room when short stack called my name.

"What?"

"I was just gonna let you know that the nurse dropped your shirt by. She said you can keep the one you're wearing to."

"Alright."

When I got to my bed I saw the shirt washed and neatly folded on the corner. I picked it up in put it away. Since I was tired I just collapsed onto my bed not bothering to change out of my jeans. I kicked off my converse and laid there thinking about earlier. I figured at least one of the guys needed to know. Lavi was out of the question and Krory never was good with secrets. Sort stack it is. I got up and walked over.

"Hey short stack I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Alright."

We went back into my room and sat down.

"Now listen if you tell Lavi I'll kill you!"

"Rin is your girlfriend isn't she?"

"Damn."

Was it that obvious? Now that I think about it we are together at lunch and in all of our classes. I wouldn't doubt Lavi already had the idea.

"Hey come one it's not like it's a big deal or anything. I mean we all expected it was going to happen anyway. And I promise I'll try and keep Lavi's mouth shut."

"If I hit him hard enough he can shut his own mouth."

"Yea but then Lenalee would hit you."

"Well whatever I'm going to sleep."

"Okay goodnight."

Short stack left and I laid back on my bed with my hands behind my head. I'm sure that me having a girlfriend will the highlight of the lunch conversations tomorrow but I decided I really didn't care. If anyone had a problem with it, it was their problem not mine


	3. Annoyances

Chapter 2: Annoyances

*weeks later*

"KANDA!"

Lavi came into my room being loud and obnoxious as usual.

"What do you want?"

"Come on Kanda you can't sleep all day. I mean what if your girlfriend comes over here to get you and your asleep?"

"Go away Lavi."

I pulled my blanket over my head and attempted to go back to sleep. Lavi opened my door and hit me in the head with something soft. I sat up and saw Lavi with a pillow in his hand and a water gun in the other.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes I do because if you pull the trigger on that water gun I will kill you."

"Oooooh is that a treat I'm terrified."

"No it's not a threat it's a promise."

"I won't use the gun if you get up."

"Why do I need to?"

"Because about what I said earlier your girlfriend is here."

I looked past him to see Rin sitting on the couch talking to the short stack. I climbed out of bed and walked in to the room.

"Good morning Kanda."

"Hey Rin."

I walked into the kitchen and looked through the refrigerator. I picked an apple and walked back into the main room. Short stack gave me a strange look.

"Uh Kanda are you gonna put on a shirt?"

I never occurred to me that I wasn't wearing a shirt. I usually slept without one so I didn't think about it. But now that he mentioned it I saw Rin's face turning red like it did in the nurse's office about a month ago. I just shrugged and walked back into my room. I sat my apple down on the nightstand and picked a white long sleeve t-shirt and a black button up shirt to go over it. I didn't bother with the buttons since I was wearing the white shirt underneath. I grabbed my apple and walked over to the couch. I sat on the arm of the couch since Lavi, short stack and Rin took up all three spaces on the couch.

"You can sit on the couch if you want I can move."

I looked over at Rin as she stood up. Before she got too far away I slid down onto the now empty seat and pulled her down to sit in my lap.

"So what do you want to do today Kanda?"

"It doesn't really matter to me."

"We could go to the ice skating rink."

"If you really want to."

I was kind of hoping she would come up with something else. It wasn't that I had anything against ice skating I just didn't know how. Lavi of course couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"How cute I should come with you guys and bring a camera."

"Lavi don't make me kill you."

"Aw come on Kanda you know Lavi's just messing with you."

"Like you weren't thinking the same thing short stack."

"Are you ever going to call me Allen it is my name you know."

"No."

Rin started laughing and I took another bite of the apple. I knew the two of them were going to be like this but it still got under my skin. When Rin stopped laughing there was a momentary silence where you could faintly hear Krory snoring in the other room.

"Anyway If you really want to go ice skating we can."

"Okay. The rink opens at 2:00 and its 1:30 now. You and Krory sure do sleep late."

"It's not like there's much else to do in the morning."

"Well let's get going."

"Alright."

She got up and I followed. As soon as we were out of the building I felt more relaxed.

"Just to warn you I have no idea how to skate."

Rin just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll teach you."

I had a bad feeling about this but nodded and kept walking. We got to the rink and paid to get in and for skates. Then we walked down a set of stairs to a room with benches consuming the majority of the space. There were two counters one for skates and one for snacks. Rin grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the skate counter. There were two guys behind the counter along with multiple rows of skates. One of the guys addressed Rin as we walked up.

"Hey there what's your name?"

"Rin. And this is Kanda."

The guy looked at me and the smug look on his face disappeared.

"So what size skates can I get for ya Rin?"

"Seven and a half please."

"Right and you?"

I he looked back up at me and I simply glared back at him.

"Elevens."

"Alright give me your shoes and I'll be right back."

We placed our shoes on the counter and he picked them up and walked away. He returned with two pairs of skates. We took the skates and sat down on one of the benches to put them on. Once they were tight I tried to stand. I had a hard time keeping myself balanced and I started to fall backwards. Rin caught me and stood me back up.

"Are you alright Kanda?"

I nodded and she let go of me. I could already tell it was going to be one of those days.

"Have you really never skated before?"

"No I haven't."

"I hope you're ready to learn!"

"Hm."

"I swear you say that at least once a day!"

"Say what?"

"Hm."

"I guess."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand.

She pulled me into the rink and as soon as I stepped in I hit the ice. I landed hard on my ass and got the wind knocked out of me.

"Damn!"

Rin laughed and held out her hand for me. I ignored the offer and got myself back up using the wall to keep me up. I had only taken one step and I already wound up on my ass! I then realized that ice skating is my worst nightmare. To make everything worse Rin was laughing at me.

"Oh don't look so miserable Kanda! You going to fall a lot more today just suck it up and me your little macho man self!"

"Fine."

She took my hand again and smiled up at me.

"Just shuffle your feet across the ice and follow me. And as long as you have my hand I will make sure you don't fall."

"I'm heavier than you."

"Well I will do the best I can then."

She started to move and I shuffled my feet like she told me to. I had to focus completely on my balance and even then I was having a hard time. We made a round and about half way through the next round I slipped backwards and landed head first. I felt something heavy on top of me and opened my eyes to come face to face with Rin. Here green eyes were wide and her cheeks were starting to get red again.

"Uh…..I'm sorry Kanda…are you…okay?"

"Yea I'm fine it's just that you have you knee in my ribs and I officially think I hate the ice."

"Oh um I'm sorry!"

She scrambled to get off of me and stood back up. I was about to get up but ended up laying back down.

"Kanda?!"

"I'm fine Rin."

"Then why won't you get up?!"

I tried to sit up again but I started feeling dizzy and had to lie back down again.

"KANDA!"

Crap. Rin was freaking out now and she knelt down on the ice next to me. A crowed started to form around us which just made the situation even more humiliating.

"KANDA!"

The voice calling out my name wasn't Rin this time but it was oh so irritatingly familiar.

From out of the crowd came Lavi and the short stack.

"Hey Kanda are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine."

"No you're not!"

Rin sounded really worried and I just sighed.

"The problem is every time I try and sit up I feel dizzy."

"You might have it your head to hard on the ice."

Lavi and Rin both grabbed one arm and lifted me to my feet. I felt dizzy again and the ice rink and everyone else started spinning. My leg and my back hurt like hell and the dizziness just wouldn't go away.

"Kanda can you hear me?"

"What did you say again?"

"I said me and Lavi are going to take you somewhere to get help. Your hurt Kanda!"

Was I really that dizzy? I'm starting to not hear things now! My eye lids were now starting to feel heavy and after only a few minutes they closed on me and I was out.

"Allen where are you?"

"Rin quit pestering him he's picking up Lenalee."

"Oh fine just hurry up Allen okay?"

I sat up slowly and laid my head back against the headboard.

"Kanda's awake!"

"Hey man how do you feel?"

I looked around for a minute and sighed. I was in my room back at the school. Inside the room with me were Rin, Lavi, and this other man that looked like a doctor.

"I'm fine just tired and sore I guess."

The doctor looked at me with a raised brow.

"I'd be surprised if all you were was sore young man. You have a concussion, almost all of your back is bruised, and to top it off you've got yourself a broken leg."

"Doc doesn't even go there. Kanda isn't the type to really understand that he's hurt. Trust me he's done this kind of stuff before and he never once admitted to being in pain."

"Shut the hell up Lavi."

"You know it's true."

"I said shut up."

My door opened again with Lenalee, Krory, and the short stack walking in. Lenalee look worried and I readied myself for the oncoming questions.

"Kanda are you okay!"

"Yes Lenalee."

"What happened?"

"I fell at the ice skating rink it's no big deal."

"Kanda look at yourself! It looks like a big deal to me! And I'm pretty sure Rin thinks so to."

"That's right Kanda I've been worried."

"How many times do I have to tell you people I'm fine?"

"But you're not!"

"Rin I'm not going to argue with you. Can everyone just leave?"

"Fine!"

Rin walked out followed by the rest of them. The only one who didn't leave was Lavi.

"I thought I said everyone?"

"Rin's really mad at you ya know."

"Yes but I don't know why."

"Well your kind of being an ass."

"How?"

"She been sitting in here worrying herself to death over you and you're still trying to be the tough guy. Telling her that you're okay when your not is only going to piss her off."

"I think she's being ridiculous. It's not like breaking a leg and getting a little bruised is the end of the world."

"Well honestly we've all been a little worried about you. You might not understand the way Rin thinks but you should be happy that she cares enough about you to worry at all. Just let her do her own thing."

"Fine just get out I'm tired."

"Alright then Yuu."

"Don't call me that!"

"Ha Ha goodnight Yuu."

Lavi ran out of the door and closed it fast. I sighed. What worried them soo damn much! Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen must have forgotten that I've been in situations a lot worse than this. I heard a tap on my door but it was soo soft I almost thought I was hearing things. When I heard the tap again I figured that someone was actually there.

"Come in."

Rin came in and closed the door quietly behind her.

"Kanda –"

I shook my head silencing her.

"I'm sorry Rin. You were worried about me and I brushed it off. I argued with you because this isn't the worse situation I've been in but I'm sure it must have scared you and I'm sorry."

She sat down on the edge of my bed and laid her hand on top of mine.

"It did scare me. I love ice skating and I've been on the ice since I was a little girl. Ice skating can be very dangerous what with the blades on the skates and even the ice itself. I've seen people get hurt and it's always terrifying I've seen the ice turn red one too many times."

I sat up leaning back again the headrest on my bed. I slipped my arm around her waist and pulled her against me. He long black hair tickled my nose as I rested my chin on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

She let her head rest against mine and we sat there like that for what seemed to be a long time. We were content with our own little world where it was just the two of us. We were brought back to reality at the sound of a snap followed be a flash of sharp light.

"Score!"

I blinked a few times readjusting my eyes to see Lavi in the doorway holding a camera.

"Dammit Lavi!"

The red head laughed as he opened the door completely.

"Oh man I couldn't help it Yuu."

"Stop calling me that!"

"I'm sorry but when the opportunity to catch the ever so manly Kanda cuddling with his girlfriend comes along you have to take advantage of it."

I took a book from my nightstand and threw it at Lavi who ducked causing the book to hit Krory.

Lavi started laughing harder to the point he was rolling on the floor. When he had calmed down he stood back up grinning.

"Oh don't worry Yuu I'll be sure to print you a copy."

"Get your ass out of my doorway!"

Rin had been giggling to herself the entire time as she watched me yell at Lavi. I smiled not caring if anyone saw this time.


End file.
